


Is that Men's soap?

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an old friend of Matt's who moves back to Hell's Kitchen and find's out he's in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that Men's soap?

**Author's Note:**

> This startred as a drabble I'd written. It was sitting on my computer forever so I decided to make a full chapter out of it.

Your girlfriend broke up with you and you needed to be near those close to you again. Sure, you’d made friends in California, but none of them were Matt. Or Foggy for that matter. You and Matt were so close and now your talks are rare due to your hectic schedules. That and the fact that you live across the country, but you hope not for much longer. When you called Matt, you thought things might be awkward. A minute into conversation and you were picking up right where you left off; your fears silenced. With that reassurance, you’d asked him if you could stay with him until you found a place of your own. He’d been ecstatic that you’re finally moving back from California and agreed right away. 

You can feel pins and needles in your hands as you walk up to Matt’s door. You don’t know why you’re so nervous. Yes you do. You’re afraid things won’t be how you remember them. You raise your hand to rap on the door, but you hesitate, pulling it back. You shake it off, knowing this is the only place you have to go. Not to mention how much you’ve missed him. You go to raise your hand to the door again, but it opens. It seems things aren’t all that different. Matt always picked up on things like this quicker than you thought he should.

Matt says your name, wanting to confirm it’s you.

“Matt!” You breathe out.

He smiles and strides forward to wrap you in his arms. “I thought I heard you. I missed you so much.”

You squeeze him back. “I missed you too.”

“I’m glad you’re back.” He murmurs into your hair before letting go and grabbing your suitcase. “I’m sorry about your girlfriend though.”

You shrug and follow him in. “It was a long time coming. Neither of us were ready to deal with being alone, so we tried to make it work. Needless to say, that didn’t go as planned.”

He nods. “So, I have a proposition that you can feel free to turn down if you’re exhausted.”

“Shoot Murdock.”

“Foggy has been begging me to set up a time for the three of us to hang out now that you’re back. I told him I’d ask you if you’re up to it tonight. I was thinking we could go for a few drinks.”

You smile. “Yeah, I could go for that.”

He smiles back. “Great, I’ll call Foggy. 

-0-

Foggy all but clobbered you when he walked into Josie’s and saw you. You laughed and hugged him back while Matt made some comment about being chopped liver. You all fall back into the energy you had before you moved. You couldn’t be more pleased with your decision to come home. After a couple hours, the drinks start getting to you and you excuse yourself to go to the restroom.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were running a brothel.” Foggy tells Matt.

“What?”

“You’ve had like three girls stay with you in the last month. And hot ones at that.”

“Come on Foggy, that’s not funny. I’m just trying to help.”

“I know. I’m kidding. But let’s be real here. You like y/n, don’t you?”

Matt chokes on his drink. “What? No. I mean, we’ve known each other since high school. That would be weird.”

“That, my friend, is not helping make your case. It just sounds like a bad cover up.”

Matt sighs. “Okay, maybe that doesn’t prove anything, but I don’t need to. I just don’t like her like that.”

“You know Matt, for someone who’s a human lie detector, you’re pretty bad at it yourself.”

“So I hear.”

“Why are you denying it anyway? She’s great.”

“Yeah, she is.”

“So are you admitting it?”

“No. I told you I’m not into her like that. Besides. What does it matter? She just broke up with her girlfriend.”

“So?”

“So, I’m sure she’s not looking to date anyone for anything other than a rebound right now. Besides, in case you didn’t catch on, she had a girlfriend. Maybe you should go try to hook her up with Karen.”

“Dude. Not cool. I know you’re defensive because you don't want me to know you like her, but you know Karen and I have a thing going.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

-0-

When you get out of the shower Matt’s sitting on the sofa sniffing.

“Is that men’s soap?”

“Hello to you too.” You say, running a hand through your damp hair.

“Sorry, hi.”

“Yes it is. I like the smell and I figured I wouldn’t be dating anyone that I could smell it on any time soon, so I got it. My girlfriend said it reminded her of an ex so I switched. I guess I can wear it again now.”

He nods. “Well congratulations on regaining your freedom of soap.”

You laugh. “Thanks.” You plop next to him and drape your legs over his lap. “So how was work?”

“It was alright.” It takes everything he has not to run his hands along your silky legs. You did throw them over his lap, but he doesn’t know how you’ll react to it. Also, he is in love you, always has been. Running his hands along your legs won’t help his current conundrum.

-a week later-

“Okay you’re right Foggy. I like y/n. A lot.” Matt says as he walks into the office. 

“Matt-”

“I don’t want to hear it Foggy. I don’t know how to stop. She’s just always there being so perfect and I can’t handle it. Now she’s living with me and I don’t know what to do.”

Foggy lets out the breath he’s been holding and throws his hands up.

“Who says you have to stop?” You say as you walk out of the reception area.

Matt squeaks your name before clearing his throat and saying it again in a normal voice. “What are you doing here?” He says, still trying to act normal as he messes with his tie.

“I just came by to drop off something for Karen. I’m glad I did now.”

“I didn’t know you’d met.”

“Yeah, right after I came here. We’ve actually been hanging out quite a bit.” You pause. “Do you listen when I talk?”

“Sorry, yeah. This case has just been stressing me out lately and-”

“Yeah, okay, don’t hurt yourself Matt. You were saying something about me being perfect? I’d like to hear more on the topic.” You joke as you guide the conversation back to the elephant in the room.

He just stands there for a moment before he composes himself. “Um, can we talk about it in my office?”

“Yeah.”

“After you.” He motions to the door.

You walk in and he follows after you, pushing the door shut.

“You don’t seem at all put off by this. I thought you were a lesbian.” He decides it’s best to dive right into it.

“No. I’m bi.” You see him draw back but his glasses are round and cover his eyebrows now, so it’s hard to read him. “That doesn’t change things, does it?”

He raises his eyebrows past his glasses and starts shaking his head. “Are you kidding? This is great. I mean it would be fine either way, just, uh,” He decides to move on. “Why would that change anything?”

“I don’t know, but it happens a lot. And I couldn't read you when I said it.”

He shakes his head and takes off his glasses. “No, I was just thinking about everything. I really care about you.” He goes to step closer- to kiss you or hug you you don’t know- but stops himself. 

You grab his tie and pull him down to your lips. “I really care about you too.” You say after you part.

He grins as you straighten his tie and grab a tissue to wipe the lipstick off his face. “Well that went better than I could’ve imagined.”

-0-

You and Matt are going to bed that night and you head for the sofa but his voice stops you.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Going to sleep, if that’s alright with you Murdock.” You state matter-of-factly, not catching on to his playful tone.

“Well that’s not where the bed is.”

You turn around to look at him and make some smart ass remark but you see his grin and you forget what you were going to say. “Alright Mr.” You walk past him and climb into his bed, claiming your side. He starts changing into his sweats and you can’t help but stare. “Okay Matt, you know I’m not blind, right?”

There’s that grin again. “Yes.”

“Okay.” You sit back and watch him, unashamed now.

He climbs in bed next to you and goes to kiss you on the cheek, but you turn your head to catch his lips. He’s shocked at first, but relaxes into it once you grab his face.

“For the record, I was going for your cheek.” He states when you part.

“I know.” You smile and roll over to go to sleep.

He chuckles before going to sleep himself.

-0-

You wake up on the ground with a sharp pain in your back. 

Matt jolts awake when he hears you hit the floor and calls your name. “Are you alright?”

“I think so.”

He relaxes a bit as he feels you crawl back in bed. “What happened?”

“It’s your damn silk sheets.”

He laughs.

“They’re soft, but they’re slippery.”

“Well I have a remedy for that.” He scoots closer and encircles your waist in his arms. He smiles as you snuggle against him and takes comfort in the steady beat of your heart. Eventually your breathing slows and you let out soft snores. He chuckles, careful to be quiet so as not to wake you. He can’t remember a time when he was this content and he lets the warmth of the moment envelop him and lull him to sleep.


End file.
